Since I've Been Loving You
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: A little Led Zeppelin is all it takes.


_**Since I've been loving you**_

Disclaimer: I do not own either Bones or Led Zeppelin.

Spoilers: Meh, I don't really think there are any

Pairing: Semperance

Summary: A little Led Zeppelin goes a long way.

Note: I'm not exactly a fan of Zeppelin, but I heard this song and immediately thought of Bones. Not to mention its fun to play with a slightly intoxicated mind. 

Rating: Definite T

Seeley Booth slowly worked the key into the lock of his front door, and with a final push he opened it. Except when he took the first step into his apartment, it was not what he expected. Booth stared at his apartment in awe; it was clean for one, a fresh bag of Chinese food sitting on the small table and the house was dimly lit by every odd light, not to mention the half empty bottle of red wine sitting beside one empty cup. He was prepared to pull out his gun and search the house, then realizing that if there was someone here to kill him, they probably wouldn't bring chicken fried rice. Slowly placing his bag on the floor, he heard the soft sound of music coming from the bedroom.

_Who the hell is in my house listening to Led Zeppelin_? He walked with caution towards the bedroom door, which was pushed open.

**Working from seven to eleven ever night,**

**It really makes life a drag; I don't think that's right.**

The very first thing he noticed was that whoever it was, they were making themselves comfortable in his bed. Then he saw it; one long leg stood out of the covers, a long bright striped sock up to her knee which put an instant smirk on his face. His smirk only grew larger when a head of auburn hair and rosy cheeks appeared pulled out from under the covers. He was going to take a wild guess that her rosy cheeks were from the alcohol.

"Temperance, what are you doing here?" He asked; even though he would much rather have her there then to be on his own.

"Well Seeley," he swallowed hard when she used his first name, "You are always coming to my house unexpected with Thai food, so I thought I would do the same. But I didn't know you were going to be doing paperwork until 1:30 am." She replied, slowly getting up. His breathing increased dramatically when he saw that she was wearing a tank top and a pair of his colourful boxers. Brennan noticed him looking and smiled. "I helped myself to some clothes; I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all Bones." He said, pulling at the collar of his shirt, both in hoping to get it off and in embarrassment. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and took off his tie, throwing it into the closet without watching. She walked past him gracefully and went into the living room.

'**Cause I love you, baby, how I love you darling, how I love baby,**

**How I love you, girl, little girl.**

"I actually came here to ask you something Booth." She said, sitting herself on the couch while she waited for him to come back out. He arrived, and took the seat beside his partner. She couldn't hide it very well, but she had the first half of the bottle herself. She knew she wasn't drunk, because then she wouldn't know what she was doing. But the alcohol was most definitely loosening her tongue.

"Important enough that you couldn't wait till tomorrow?" He asked, watching her fiddle with the bottom of her shirt.

"Well not really." She explained, preparing herself for what she was going to say next. Taking in a deep breathe of air and encouragement, she continued. "Booth, it may just be the alcohol that is confusing me so much, but this subject has been on my mind for longer than this alcohol has been in my system. I have been particularly dazed about our friendship." She said, looking away from her partner to the floor.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with our friendship." Booth said. _Does she think I'm not her friend anymore?_

"Well, we are still great companions and even better partners, but I feel as though there are some, underlying issues." She said, looking back at her partner for the first time.

"Like what?" Booth asked slowly. He worryingly watched her, as if to see any more of reaction in her stare.

**But baby, since I've been loving you, I'm about to lose my worried mind, oh yeah.**

"I'm not sure if it is just my hormones in response to the unlimited amount of time we spend together but-"

"What?"

"I'm attracted to you Booth." She finally said, standing off the couch and keeping her eyes locked with his. His jaw literally dropped; as she took another deep breathe. "I like that you annoy me to no extent, I like when you try to be an alpha male around me even though I wont admit it, I love the time we spend together when we aren't working, and I even like you when you act immature. Overall, I felt as though it would be a lie not to admit that to you even though I just made the biggest fool of myself."

Booth was literally lost for words. Not one word came to mind, and he slowly stood off the couch. They continued watching each other, until he took a step towards her and kissed her.

She hooked her arms around his neck, and pressed her body against his. He delicately put his hands around her waist, holding her close to him. The kiss was sweet and caring, and they broke apart smiling.

"I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time now." He said to her. "I am attracted to how smart you are, to how beautiful you are, to how amazing you are, and to how annoyed you make me. I am just plain attracted to you." He said once more, gently pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. This sudden look of fire grew in her eyes, and she pushed him back on the couch, attacking his lips with a passionate kiss. This was a hard kiss, and really really sexy. She lay on top of him, her hands running through his hair and the back of his neck. Booth couldn't take it any more; he broke apart the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"You do understand where this is going?"

"I'm certain of it." She replied; smirking coyly and hopping off him, walking slowly back to the bedroom. He let out a low growl, and followed her to the bedroom.

**Since I've been loving you yeah, I'm about to lose, I'm about to lose my worried mind.**

**AHHHHHYYYEAAHHHHHHH. **

**Authors note: **I'd like to say thank-you, to all of you who reviewed my other stories; I am absolutely thrilled. March Break is coming and despite the mass amount of homework I'll have, I'm going to try and write whenever an idea strikes. Continue the reviews :D


End file.
